


Bathed in Red

by LadyFogg



Series: Venus of the Hardsell [1]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Language, One Night Stand, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, backstage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking to let off some steam after a nasty breakup, you find yourself in a bar with tons of booze and some band called Mucous Membrane. Despite the band’s questionable music, their lead singer, Johnny, may just be what you need to forget about your troubles for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathed in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have no reasoning behind this fic other than I missed writing John and I had a dream where Matt Ryan sang Forevermore by Broken Iris to me. This is seriously just smut for the sake of smut. Enjoy! Shout out to Hellblazer_Jane for suggesting the first song when I was doing AwaS.
> 
> Johnny’s Revenge: https://play.spotify.com/track/2xoG88poPOqbdDx89hEkLk
> 
> Forevermore: https://play.spotify.com/track/090EjMiw6jgs4VwCbzUEmO

 

In hindsight, this was a stupid idea. Not the getting drunk part, the whole going to the bar alone part. But it’s the only way you want to spend your evening. You’re newly single and had a shit week. You don't want to see any of your friends, not being able to handle the pitiful looks they've been sending your way. 

Which is why you find yourself in a dinky, backwoods bar, miles from home. To your surprise, it's packed with people. A tiny place, you aren’t sure how so many people could fit. Definitely not your problem. 

It takes some time to worm your way through the crowd to a free spot at the counter. Once you do, you start the process of trying to get a drink. This proves to be difficult as the employees behind the bar are rushing to fulfill orders.

You just manage to flag down one of the bartender when the place explodes with loud music.

“ _ How could this really have happened, one second life was looking up the next I'm on my way down! I thought my story had ended, but if this hell is where I'm trapped then I will seek my revenge!” _

You spin around to see the back of the bar holds a fairly decent sized stage where a rock band has just begun their set. That explains the large group of people. Live music always draws in the crowds in this area. This particular music isn’t really to your taste. The band is not great by any means and you try to tune them out as you down your first shot. 

No one pays any attention to you. It seems most people are paired up, which is both a relief and an annoyance. Relief that no one is hitting on you, annoyance because seeing happy couples makes you want to vomit. 

After one more shot, you order a beer and turn your attention to the stage. 

_ “I've come for blood, blood, blood! And I'm not leaving till I have your heart, you're going to pay for all that you have done, done, done! I'll feel alive when I have blood, your blood, blood, your blood, because revenge is all I haven't lost!” _

They aren’t quite as terrible as you initially believed them to be. The song is kind of growing on you, and the band members themselves seem to be having fun. The lead singer definitely is.

“ _ You thought I was through, you may have killed me but now I'll come for you! You thought I was through? Well that was far from your first mistake...I have a twisted mind and I have seen your fate! You think the end is close for you when really, you're fucking late. Your reign is over! There's no forgiveness, there's no forgiveness for all that you've done.” _

Dark lyrics to be sure. That doesn’t really startle you. What does is the emotion behind the words. There’s something oddly powerful in the singer’s voice, almost as if he believes every single word he’s saying. 

You sip your beer as you admire him thoughtfully: leather jacket and tight, white-washed jeans that hug his frame nicely, showing off his round ass each time he turns sideways. Three of your major weaknesses. He must be hot in that leather jacket, but damn if he isn’t pulling the whole look off. He’s tall and slim, with dark eyes outlined with smudged black eyeliner, bleached hair and a wicked looking mouth. The kind you feel could be put to very good use. He grins between lyrics, practically bouncing up and down with energy, but there is also a slight nervousness to him. 

Interest piqued by this new piece of eye candy, you push yourself off the bar and start to weave through the crowd of people. 

You get close enough to read the band’s name off the front of the singer’s t-shirt: Mucous Membrane. Weird as hell, but you’re not likely to forget it. 

His bandmates play loudly and he is somehow making himself heard.

_ “See the way your blood spills on the ground, but then before my eyes he turned into a man...I've been fooled again, I've been fooled again! You are just a slave...you've dug your bed deep inside of your grave. Now slave, you will sleep for eternity, for eternity!” _

Interesting song. The drunk patrons are split between loving and hating the music, though as the seconds tick by, they seem to warm up to it once the alcohol gets the best of them. 

At this point, you don’t care. Your buzz is going strong and your vision has taken on the bright alcohol induced haze. You enjoy the rest of the song and when the band finishes, they’re met with loud applause and yelling. 

“‘Ello, loves,” the singer says to the crowd. “We’re Mucous Membrane! How’d you like that first song?” He waits for the cheering to die down before he continues. “I know we just got started, but fuck it, we’re gonna play somethin’ a lil slower. This one I wrote meself, but to sing it, Johnny’s going to need a lil help from a special bird…” He pauses. “Or bloke.” He throws a wink at the drunken catcallers. 

You take a swig of your beer, glancing around the room to see who the unlucky sap is going to be. Plenty of drunk people are willing, raising their hands and jumping up and down to try to get his attention. You hear Johnny jump down from the stage and when you turn, you’re startled to find yourself face-to-face with the spiky-haired hottie. He smirks, extending his hand to you.  

Confused but also amused that you’re his choice, you quickly down the rest of your beer before taking his hand. Johnny grins triumphantly, holding your joined hands high as he leads you towards the stage. The crowd parts and you’re pulled on stage. It’s sweltering up there, the lights nearly blinding you. Still holding your hand, Johnny grabs the microphone off the stand as the band starts to play. 

He takes a moment to listen to the beat before his eyes meet yours. An arm slithers around your waist and you find yourself swaying to the music. Now that you’re close, the smell of leather, cigarettes and sandalwood assaults your nostrils. Normally none of those things do anything for you, but somehow together, on him, it works. The crowd is yelling and making lewd comments, but you block them out as Johnny starts to sing. 

_ “We collide synchronized as I gaze into your eyes, feel our souls lose control when your body softly glides over mine. Petrified, but our hearts feel it's the time, I'll hold back, at least I'll try 'til you end with me and show me...beautiful...I'll show you wonderful as we share love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of.” _

His voice is actually quite nice when he’s not screaming. You have enough alcohol in your system to not be the slightest bit embarrassed about being on stage with him. You smirk, earning a sly smirk back. He leans in as close as the microphone will allow him to, nose lightly brushing against yours.

_ “Here we lie side by side, now your heart pounds next to mine. Our two souls are surely whole now that I have realized it's the way your body sways, it's your voice that calls my name. It's your lips, the way they taste and how you look at me, and show me…beautiful...I'll show you wonderful as we share love, I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of.” _

Oh you bet Johnny can show you all sorts of things.

Cheesy seduction aside, you drape one arm around his neck, your free hand sliding into his jacket to settle on his waist. You lose yourself in his voice and the sound of the music. In fact, you’re so wrapped up in the moment that the apocalypse could happen and you would still remain there, swaying with Johnny in the middle of the stage 

_ “There couldn't possibly be more than this. I'm in complete and utter bliss. Stay with me...Forevermore. Forevermore, you show me...beautiful...I'll show you wonderful as we share love. I'll show you everything that you've ever dreamed of.” _

His face is so close, you can kiss him. Damn it, you’re going to, especially since it looks like he’s daring you to. Suddenly, a loud crash from the bar area makes you and Johnny jerk away from each other. You look towards the sound and you see a group of people shoving and throwing punches.

A bar fight, awesome. Just what this night needs.

Security rushes to step in, but it doesn’t stop. In fact, it starts to spread to the rest of the bar and things get dodgy. Fists are flying, people are screaming and you narrowly avoid being hit by a bottle. The band hurries to get off stage and you get caught in the rush. Johnny’s hand is firm as he pulls you to safety, but one of his bandmates barrels into you.

The lights go out and your hand jerks from Johnny’s. You lose track of where you are and start to panic. With all the shoving, you get tangled in the backstage curtain. Once you manage to get free, you find yourself behind it, leaning against the wall. Your heart is racing and you take a few deep breaths to calm down. Out front you can hear the fight grow louder. 

The red emergency light kicks on and your eyes try to adjust to the change. The space you're in is small and the floor is littered with trash: cigarette cartons, empty bottles, used condoms. You’re glad you wore your knee-high boots instead of the strappy heels you were considering.

The curtain in front of you starts to move and then Johnny is slipping through, a cigarette dangling from his lips. His eyes meet yours instantly. “There you are,” he says. “Had me worried. You alright, love?”

You nod. “Yeah, just a little panicked is all. Fine now.”

Johnny glances over his shoulder for a second before stepping completely through the curtain. The space you share isn’t very large, which means you’re practically touching. With a predatory smirk, Johnny leans his shoulder on the wall next to you. 

“We made quite a pair out there,” he says in a low voice. He takes a final drag before dropping the cigarette on the floor and crushing it with his shoe. 

You chuckle. “Yeah, yeah we did.” Now that he’s closer, that overpowering scent of his is back, clouding your senses and making your head spin. 

Johnny studies you closely. You can practically see the wheels turning in his head as he tries to figure you out, or more likely, figure out what his next move should be. You can see the moment he makes his decision as his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip, sending a stab of desire through you. Leaning forward, he practically attacks you with his urgent kiss. 

Typically you’re not a fan of cigarettes, but with him you don’t mind. You kiss him back hungrily, taking hold of the front of his jacket. With a sharp tug you have him pinning you to the wall. You already made up your mind that you’re going to fuck him, had the second he eye-banged you on stage. It’s exactly what you need: something hot and heavy with a complete stranger. 

Johnny groans, hands dropping to your waist. His kiss is borderline painful, top teeth scraping your bottom lip as he draws away to catch his breath. You grab the back of his head to keep him from moving too far, nuzzling his cheek on your way to his neck. You suck greedily on the pale skin in front of you, earning another loud moan. His fingers dig into your hips and he grinds his jean-clad erection into your thigh. 

Taking the hint, you reach down to rub him through his pants. You roll his earlobe between your lips briefly before snaking your tongue along the shell of his ear. His body shudders and he grinds harder into your hand. 

“Bet that mouth of yours would feel real good ‘round my cock,” he grunts. He cups your cheek, forcing you to kiss him on the lips. 

“Bet it would look good too,” you mumble between kisses, flicking his delicious mouth with the tip of your tongue.

“Show me.”

You are already busy unbuckling his belt. He’s rock hard when you finally get your hand around him. His mouth presses to yours in another bruising kiss. It only lasts a second before he pulls away and pushes you down onto your knees. You maneuver him out of his jeans, pausing to admire the piece of flesh in front of you. It’s gloriously long and thick, and you feel yourself throb at the sight.

Johnny runs a hand through your hair, forcing you to look up at him. “Don’t worry, love,” he coos. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Don’t.”

You slide the head of his cock into your mouth and suck hard, causing an explosion of swears from the man towering over you. Hips jerking forward, he buries himself as far in as you’ll let him. Without even a second’s pause, you move your mouth along his shaft. What you can’t fit you stroke with your hand and it doesn’t take long until he’s thoroughly slick with your saliva. 

The bar fight is still in full swing, thankfully drowning out Johnny’s loud noises. “Bloody fuckin’ hell,” he growls. “You are not shy in the slightest, are you?”

You let him slip out of your mouth, your hand continuing to stroke him. “Would you rather I be?” you question, lips dancing across the head of his cock. You tongue his slit, lapping at the small bead of precum that escapes.

Johnny slumps forward, forearm braced on the wall. “Fuck no,” he says hurriedly. 

“You know what this is,” you tell him, still jerking him roughly. “Let’s not pretend. I need a good hard fuck and it seems you’re more than willing.” He whimpers when you pause your movements. “You good with that?”

He nods hurriedly. Without another word, he takes hold of the back of your head and jerks you forward. His cock pushes past your lips smoothly and you drop your hand from him to clutch his jeans. Still braced on the wall, Johnny lets go of what little control he has and fucks your mouth. You let him, sucking on his cock greedily as you try to remember to breathe through your nose. 

“Oh yeah, that’s good, love,” Johnny grunts. 

You close your eyes and focus on the feeling of the throbbing flesh sliding along your tongue, grunting and humming each time he hits the back of your throat. The vibrations fuel his arousal; you can feel him grow even harder. Your own arousal is soaking through your panties and you use one of your hands to palm yourself through the fabric. It offers little relief, as it’s not even close to what you want. 

Johnny pushes off the wall, tangling both hands in your hair. His nails dig into your scalp and he tilts your head back slightly. Eyes dragging open, you glance up to find him already staring down at you. The red emergency lights make him look almost demonic, his spiky hair giving him a horn-like appearance. He bites his lip as you make eye contact before abruptly pulling out of your mouth. 

Gasping for breath, you grin up at him, your chest heaving. “Done so soon?” you tease, hand sliding into your underwear to stroke yourself. 

Johnny’s smirk widens as he notices. He runs his hands through his hair excitedly before he yanks you up to stand. “Na, love,” he pants. “But would’ve been had you kept that up.”

Tugging him by his shirt, you kiss him roughly. Johnny’s tongue pushes through your lips, exploring your mouth as he hikes your skirt up. You feel him push your panties down and you wiggle your hips so they fall out of the way. His hand takes over what yours was doing, fingers stroking your aching cunt expertly. You moan, hips gyrating in search of more friction. 

“So we gonna do this or what?” you grunt. “If you couldn’t tell, I’m all warmed up.”

“Mmm, that you are,” Johnny says, leaning in close. “Still, lil touchin’ s’never a bad thin’.”

Your thighs automatically clamp around his wrist as his thumb pushes hard on your clit. You whimper, kissing him. Johnny reaches into his back pocket with his free hand, pulling out a condom. In his excitement, it slips from his fingers. Teasing you is forgotten, replaced by fumbling and giggling as you both try to catch it. You’re the lucky one and you tear the corner of the wrapper off with your teeth. Johnny pulls the condom out and you spit the wrapper onto the dirty floor. 

Your whole body is feverish as you watch him roll the latex over his dick. This is exactly what you were hoping to get out of this evening. Johnny is pushing all the right buttons and your body is so ready for him it’s like your skin is on fire. You open your blouse, baring your tits to him. They’re nicely framed by the lacy bra you bought on a whim earlier that day. He lets out an obscene grunt, stroking himself a couple of times. 

Unable to wait any longer, your arms come around him, pulling him in once more. Johnny seizes the back of your thighs and you jump up to wrap your legs around his waist. He slams you into the wall, making you whimper loudly. 

“You are gaggin’ for it, ain’t ya, love?” he says. “Want Johnny to shag you good and proper, yeah?”

“Just shut up and put your dick in me,” you order, going in for a kiss. 

You feel the head of his cock push into you slowly, drawing a gasp out of you. “Say please.”

You can’t roll your eyes hard enough. Tightening your legs, you grind against him. “For fuck’s sake, please!”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Johnny snaps his hips forward, sheathing himself completely into your willing body. He fills you so deliciously well, you can’t help by cry out again. Johnny looks positively delighted. Forehead pressed to yours, he starts to bang you hard against the wall. 

You cling to him tightly, one hand pulling the hair at the base of his neck. Normally you aren’t very vocal during sex, but with Johnny it’s hard not to make noise. 

“Oh yeah, this is what you want,” he growls, breath ghosting across your mouth. “Love Johnny givin’ you his cock? Listen to all the pretty noises you’re makin’.”

“You talk too much,” you grunt, yanking his hair. 

“Can talk more,” Johnny grins. “Can tell you how I’m gonna make you come.”

“Dare you to try.”

He’s taking you so hard and fast your thighs are already quivering. 

“John? Johnny, where are ya? Slippery bastard,” someone calls from the other side of the curtain. It starts to move and you panic, tapping Johnny’s shoulder to warn him. 

He doesn’t slow down, forcing you to bite your lip to stay quiet. His face is buried in your neck and you feel his mouth move as he speaks. You can’t quite hear what he’s saying, though it doesn’t really sound like English. 

“Gaz, I think he went out for a cig,” another voice says. The curtain stops moving, but you don’t take a proper breath until you hear footsteps walking away.  

Johnny doesn’t even pause. He still fucks you, despite almost getting caught. Not that you would let him stop anyways. You’re well past the point of no return. 

“Fuck, that was close,” you groan. 

“No, this is close,” Johnny teases, squeezing your thighs. 

You tug on his hair and he dives in for another kiss, groaning loudly as you devour his mouth. Your orgasm is slowly building with each pump of his cock. You start to nibble and nip along his jaw, following it to his neck. He practically growls, picking up the pace with each press of your teeth.

“Bite me,” he pleads in your ear. “Go on, then. Just--gahhhhooohhhh…”

You sink your teeth into his neck and his whole body gives a violent shudder. Between moans and gasps of “m’yeah”, “fuck”, and “take it, love”, Johnny continues fucking you into the wall. He’s making so much noise in fact that you cover his mouth with your hand, all the while sucking and biting his neck. Apparently that’s the limit for him because you feel him spasm violently. You realize a second later that he’s coming.

Well shit. Had you known that would push him over the edge, you’d have waited. You’re close to coming, but not that close. 

Johnny lowers your legs onto the floor, panting heavily. He lets go of you to shrug out of his jacket. Trying to catch your breath, you watch with curiosity as he spreads it onto the floor. But before you can question him, he’s pulling you down onto it. He pushes you onto your back, spreading your legs wide. 

The red lights are still on, making you feel like you’re in hell. Though if that were the case, you’d gladly go if it meant Johnny is going to do what you think he will. 

You watch him take the used condom off, tie it close and chuck it over his shoulder to join the rest of the trash. The next thing you know, he’s shoving your knees into your chest and dropping his head down. He runs the pad of his tongue along your slit and you gasp loudly. When your legs drop onto his shoulders, he groan and buries his face between your thighs. 

His mouth is all over you, lapping lewdly at your wetness. You’re oversensitive from the pounding he gave you only moments ago, but even still you can’t get enough. It’s great to know that talented mouth is just as good as you thought it would be. Better even, given the fact he can’t talk anymore. 

Though he still manages to be a cheeky bastard by letting his tongue slide further down than you’re anticipating. You shoot him a raised eyebrow and he stops tasting you purely so he can smirk. His thumb strokes your slit as his mouth latches onto your inner thigh, sucking hard enough to bruise the tender flesh there. 

“Don’t stop now,” you beg shamelessly, legs slipping off his shoulders to fall wide open. 

“You gettin’ close?” he asks, kissing his way up your stomach and burying his face in your tits. 

“Fuck, yes,” you swear, hips moving in sync with his hand. 

“Perfect.”

He slides a finger into you and you can’t help but dig your fingers into his hair again, pushing him back down to where you want him the most. Johnny doesn’t resist, growling possessively as his tongue comes out to play once more. God you swear it’s forked. With every flick of his tongue and stroke of his finger you near closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, Johnny!” you gasp. Your body is drenched in sweat, every muscle tense and ready for sweet release.

“Come for me, pet,” Johnny coos. He adds a second finger and you jerk into this hand. When he crooks them just the right way, you see stars. At that exact moment, he wraps his lips around your clit and sucks hard. 

It’s the final straw. 

Your whole body convulses and you grind into his face, riding out your orgasm until you’re too spent to move. Johnny carefully removes his fingers, sucking them clean before giving you a few more leisurely licks. Your body twitches and you whimper softly. Running your hand through Johnny’s hair is enough of a hint to make him stop. He places a few kisses along your hip before nuzzling your stomach. 

Beyond the curtain and stage, you can hear the bar fight finally being contained. 

Johnny crawls up to look down at you, a pleased smile fixed on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but the lights come back on. 

“Ah, bloody ‘ell!” he snaps, burying his face in your neck to shield his eyes. 

You shut your own, blocking the light out with his shoulder. You take the time to enjoy the closeness, not knowing when you’ll be with someone like this again. 

“Thanks,” you say quietly, pressing a kiss to the bite mark. “I really needed that.”

Johnny draws away and grins impishly down at you. “Aye, I can tell,” he says. 

He sits back on his heels, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. A lighter comes next and while he enjoys a smoke, you try to stop panting. Your body feels amazingly loose and relaxed. You indulge in a luxurious stretch, which causes Johnny to hum with appreciation. When you glance down at him, he’s holding up your underwear. You sit up and take it from him with a small laugh. 

“Don’t think I’ll be putting these back on,” you say. “They’ve touched this floor. I’d rather burn them.”

Johnny laughs as well, cigarette resting in the corner of his mouth as he starts to tuck himself back into his pants. You admire his post-coital look while he does. His hair is more disheveled than before and his neck now sports some impressive hickeys and bite marks. Overall he looks thoroughly pleased with himself, as he should be.  

The sound of heavy boots stomp by your hiding place and you both freeze. “John, where the blazes are you, mate?” Gaz calls. “Beano, where’s John? They want us back on stage!”

Johnny looks at you and you smile. 

“Go. I’m a big girl,” you tell him. “I can take care of myself.”

Johnny’s shoulders relax and you realize he probably thought you were going to be clingy or something. He doesn’t have to worry; it’s not really your style. He removes the cigarette and leans in to steal a kiss, which you’re all too happy to grant him. The nicotine is much stronger this time, but once again you don’t mind. 

When you eventually part, he seems to hesitate before suggesting, “How ‘bout you and me get a drink after this, huh?” He throws in a casual shrug, as if he’s trying to act like it’s no big deal. You feel like it might be though. 

“Sure.”

Grinning, Johnny gets to his feet and helps you to stand. Your legs are a little unsteady and you both giggle when you stumble into him. He takes the opportunity to seize one more kiss for the road. You hold back a laugh as his free hand reaches up to grab your tit. He must have realized he never got to really touch them because he pushes the bra down, seeking the feeling of your skin. You stroke his tongue with yours, body instantly warming once more. 

“Oy! CONSTANTINE! Where the bloody fuckin’ hell are ya?!”

The moment is broken and so is the kiss. Johnny makes a noise of annoyance, slipping the end of his cigarette back into his mouth so he can take a drag. You push him towards the curtain, trying to shoo him away, lest his bandmates find you there with your tits out and skirt bunched around your waist. Johnny blows you a kiss before slipping through the curtain. 

You fall back against the wall, pushing your hair out of your face as you grin lazily.

“John! We’ve been looking for you everywhere,” a voice says. 

“S’alright, keep your hair on, Les,” Johnny says, a grin evident in his voice. “I’m right ‘ere.”

“Where did you disappear off to?” Gaz asks. 

“Oh, you know me. What are you standin’ ‘round for, daft wankers? We got a show to do! Gaz, you and me’r gonna have a talk ‘bout you pushin’ birds out of your way during a crisis...”

You hear the men shuffle away, congratulating and teasing Johnny for obviously getting laid. This leaves you to straighten yourself up in peace. You fix your skirt and button your shirt back up. Your hair is a lost cause, so you don’t even bother trying to tame it. 

Johnny’s leather jacket is still on the ground and once you’re presentable enough, you scoop it up and shake it out. With your underwear in one hand and his jacket in the other, you slide through the curtain. You move to stand in the wings, watching Johnny on stage. He has a new energy about him for sure. He looks looser, more relaxed, and there’s a permanent grin on his face. He didn’t even try to hide the bite marks you gave him. They stand out in the bright lights. For some reason, it makes you oddly satisfied; he’s clearly proud of them. 

You’re not going to wait for him. As much as you would love to get a drink, and maybe go for round two, you know yourself. You know this will lead to something, and you don’t want it to. Now, whether that something is good or bad is up for debate. But given his overall demeanor, dark lyrics and lack of inhibition, you’re going to go with bad. Which is definitely something you could do without. 

You drape his jacket over a guitar case with the band’s name drawn on it.  

As an afterthought, you grin to yourself and stuff your underwear into one of his pockets. Call it a parting gift of sorts; an apology for ducking out on him. When you do, your hand brushes over a piece of paper and pull it out curiously. It’s a business card which reads: _John Constantine, Exorcist, Demonologist, Master of the Dark Arts._ There’s also a phone number. 

You have no idea what the hell any of that means, but for some reason, you tuck the card into your bra. Who knows? Maybe once you’re not an emotional bag of shit you’ll give him a call. For now, you turn your back on the stage, casting him a final glance over your shoulder before you disappear. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to take Constantine oneshot prompts now! Visit my tumblr and submit a prompt! ladyfogg.tumblr.com


End file.
